


Just Fear Me, Love Me, Do as I Say

by hannahx



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Minor Violence, minor abuse, some noncon themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahx/pseuds/hannahx
Summary: Sarah's reply of "you have no power over me" does not work & Jareth gets sexually impatient.





	Just Fear Me, Love Me, Do as I Say

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not read if you are uncomfortable with non-consensual elements & some abuse. Also, I want to make it clear that Sarah is to be of legal age in this imagine and not the age she is in the film. This is very explicit. Originally posted on my tumblr: bowieimagines. Enjoy! x

“Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave,” Jareth pleads, his last attempt at convincing the young, tempting girl. Sarah remembers the line, though. The line she so often forgets. Her doe, sparkling, emerald eyes meet his. 

“You have no power over me,” she says with sheer confidence.

Jareth sarcastically gasps in the young girl’s face, who is now frozen with fear, sweat dripping down her back, with the realization that the line does not work in real life. That Jareth, does in fact, have power over her. 

“Well, well, well, Sarah. It appears that your magic words are no longer…” He begins smugly and slowly; circling her like a predator does its prey. 

He stops by her ear, lingering his hot breath against her neck. 

“…Magic,” Jareth emphasizes each letter, each sound. 

He watches her suck on her lower lip and fight harder for air. She is unable to speak, to move. He laughs a deep, full-body laugh.

“What’re you to do, Sarah? Poor, poor Sarah,” he devilishly mocks, giving her fake sympathetic eyes, a pout on his thin, pink lips.

Again he stands behind her, lips mere centimeters from her ear. He pushes her hair gently off her neck and she tries not to enjoy the intimate, soft gesture.

“Darling, I’ve waited for this for quite some time, you know. Watching you conquer my labyrinth, beating everything I threw in front of you, made me so..,” he moves from her ear, trying to think of the right word, a deep cringe forming between his eyebrows. 

A smirk spreads across his face as he thinks of it. 

“…Hot,” he whispers it and the word hangs, dripping in seduction. 

She feels just how warm his breath is, feels a small tingle of his saliva drip down her ear. He presses against her now and she lets out a small, frightened gasp when his barely shielded penis makes contact with her butt. She can feel how stiff it is, how angry and needy it is.

Sarah gets an idea. If I can trick him and injure him while he’s vulnerable, I may be able to grab Toby and run away. She smiles and turns around. 

“Goblin King, I guess this does mean I’m yours,” she looks up, as seductively as she knows how. How she knows a man likes to be looked at. 

“I will do anything you want me to do.”

At first he’s surprised and angry at how easy it is for her to change her mind and voluntarily stay with him. But, then he is only glad, and grins down at his young temptress. She smiles back at him, a charming, gleeful smile that quickly turns devilish. Before he even notices her mouth change, Sarah kicks him directly in the crouch. He groans loudly, falling to his knees with both hands cupping his penis.

She runs quickly up another flight of stairs, hoping it will lead to the one Toby is on. It doesn’t and she quickly climbs another one. No good, either. She now scans the scene, hoping to find the solution. 

Jareth has been facing the floor, too blind with pain to notice Sarah’s attempts. As the pain subsides, his eyebrows crease, his fists ball, and he sees only red and his rightful prey. He slowly rises – unnoticed by Sarah – and stares at the helpless girl, squirming around, attempting to beat his magic. His trickery. His power. Him. For that stupid baby. The baby he had already begun transforming.

How could she still believe conquering him was possible? She had lost. She is to fear him, love him, and do as he says. Does she not know his love? That he is willing to be her slave for eternity if she just obliges to his rules?

No. She must be taught a lesson. Stupid, rebellious girl no longer has control over him. 

“Oh Sarah,” he sing-says, standing right behind her. 

She gasps, spinning around. Jareth grabs her hair, wearing a smug smirk as he pushes her towards a wall. He presses her hard against it and she groans in pain from the impact. He loosens his grip on her hair, even beginning to massage it, play with it.

“My pet, nice time is over. You have tested my patience. I swore to you that I can be cruel. It looks as though I have to be just that,” he threatens, towering above the whimpering girl. 

She swallows hard, trying to control her breath. Begin to apologize; maybe he will go easy on you. 

“I’m-,” she begins shyly. 

He slaps her across the mouth. A harsh, red mark is left on her pale, beautiful face. He chuckles, and then shakes his head in astonishment of her courage. 

“Wherever did you get such a mentality, my young babe?”

Jareth does not give her time to rebuttal, nor does he want her to. He grabs her arm with an iron grasp and drags her across his castle. She tries hard to make no noise, but cannot help the whimpers and sobs escaping her mouth.

They reach his bedroom and Sarah looks out upon his vast, regal bed. It is nearly the size of her bedroom and is complete with a red velvet comforter and pure gold bedposts. It screams lust and lavishness.

He throws her onto his bed and she does not dare move. 

“Good girl. You know not to disobey me now, don’t you, young babe?”

She does not respond and looks anywhere but at him. 

“Such a lovely little body, Sarah. Perfect for a queen,” he remarks, eyeing every inch of her. 

“Look at me,” he commands, grabbing her chin. 

Tears threaten to fall from her eyes as she is forced to look at him. She notices the crotch of his tights is stretched to its limit with the pressure of his erection against it. She is confused and terrified.

“You are to be my queen, Sarah. And I will have my queen whenever I want,” he bites his lip hard. 

“Now, let’s see that little body you are hiding from me, hmm?” Jareth begins tugging on the hem of her shirt, motioning for her to sit up. 

Sarah sits up and puts her arms above her head; he tugs, in one motion, her silky shirt off, and throws it across the room.

“Mmm,” he purrs, now unbuttoning her jeans. 

He slides them off without her guidance and again, discards them across the room. Sarah is now only in her white cotton bra and panties. So innocent she looks. Jareth palms his cock over his tights and moans at the sight of her. 

“So beautiful, so little, so…tight,” he whispers. 

She tries to cover up, but he pushes her arms away. He crawls on top her, pinning her arms down, eyes dripping in lust.

“Lets have a look at those…,” he bites his lip and brings a hand down to touch her bra, then looks back up at her, into her fearful beautiful eyes. 

“Breasts.”

Her chest moves up and down with her fast working lungs. She watches his eyes move back to her bra. He slides one pad to the side and she feels her nipples instantly harden. He gasps then moans a little.

“Your body cannot help but respond to my touch, can it?” he asks ever so smugly.

“I knew you always secretly desired me, Sarah. Going against my wishes just to find yourself in this position.”

He tauntingly laughs looking down at her. 

“You’re all mine.. forever,” he whispers, hovering close to her quivering lips.

No longer able to control himself, he crashes his lips against her plump ones and hungrily sucks, licks, and bites anywhere he is able. He grabs her cheeks, ordering her to open her mouth, and begins probing the vast wetness, the unexplored territory with his tongue.

She does not immediately respond with anything but trembles, but soon finds herself recalling the haze that was their dance. Where he found himself drawn to her, where she found herself drawn to him. All she had wanted in those moments was him and his beautiful fantasy.

Without realizing it, a moan escapes from her and echoes into his mouth. Her hips buck ever so slightly against him.

He pulls away and growls. 

“Oh yes, Sarah. Yes, give into me.”

He takes the opportunity to tug her bra down to her torso, exposing both of her delicate breasts. She gasps as he alternately sucks on both of them, mimicking the motions of their kiss.

Her fingers move into his hair and she forms a fist full, tugging hard, needing to grab hold of something. He groans against her and snakes a hand down to her white panties and cups her sex. Her wet, wet sex.

He looks up at her through hooded eyes. 

“Dirty, dirty babe.” 

She smirks and sits up, quickly unclasping her bra and removing it. She then timidly moves a hand to his bulge and pets, all the while looking innocently into his eyes. 

He grunts, looks down momentarily, and then back into her eyes. He would not miss a chance for eye contact with his new, obliging queen.

“Oh Sarah,” he moans, bucking against her hand, trying so hard not to close his eyes in bliss.

He had been waiting for this moment for so long. 

She grips harder and moves her hand back and forth instinctively, studying his reaction. He bucks harder and reaches a hand out to touch her soft face before snaking it to her throat and lightly choking. 

Sarah immediately stops stroking, fear creeping back in. 

“Now,” he begins. 

“I want you to stand and slowly take those soaked little panties of for me. I want to see that dripping cunt more and more as you lower them. Do it now.”

He releases his grip and she hurriedly gets up. Jareth looks so beautiful, so erotic from this view: legs apart, penis ever so hard and in sight under the thin layer of tights she had always secretly stared at, mouth parted, bottom lip bitten, eyes like a predator. 

Sarah could not imagine how dark her eyes had become, but she had never felt so deliciously sinful in her entire life. In fact, she had never remotely experienced the feeling. But God, she loved it so. 

She pushes her hair gracefully off her shoulder before gliding her hands down her petite body. She draws a slow, sensual trail from her collarbones, all the way down her torso, to the waistband of her panties. She is so ready. So ready to reveal herself to her king. 

The fabric is pulled ever so slowly down, bit by bit, until Jareth could finally see her mound. Glistening. Perfect. He fights the urge to groan, for fear of giving her any feeling of power. 

She pulls them all the way down to her ankles and eyes him the whole time as she kicks them toyingly across the room. 

He beckons her with his finger back to the regal bed. She crawls onto it contently. 

As soon as she is settled, he pushes her forcefully down onto her back and presses his weight, his strong body against her and bucks hard against her. Sloppily with one hand, he manages to removes his clothing, except for the tights, which he makes Sarah tug off. 

She looks down at his freed cock and gasps. It is like art. Perfectly sculpted, attractive. Precum leaking out. She wants it inside of her now.

He jerks it with his hand, propping himself up on his other elbow, right above her waiting pussy. She eyes the scene with frustration. Slowly he lowers it to her inner lips and pushes it softly against her throbbing clit. 

Sarah cries out. 

He sucks on her neck. 

Finally, he places the tip of his cock against her entrance and circles it in her wetness. He watches her close her eyes in pleasure and takes her off-guardness as an opportunity to enter her quickly, filling her tight heat to the brim.

She screams out and writhes underneath him in pain. Her arms flail before he secures them with one of his hands above her head. He continues ramming into her hard and fast, grunting and moaning.

“This is what you wanted, babe. My large cock going in and out of your tight little cunt, yes? You love it. Ugh, you love it don’t you?” he teases.

She tries to bite her lip and suppress the intense reactions she’s having. It is too much, a consistent pain, a tearing feeling. Luckily, he begins to slow as he kisses her again. 

As he stays with a steady, slower pace, Sarah finds herself feeling only fullness and an underlying pleasure in the pit of her stomach. As if she were back home on a swing and experiencing the pleasurable, dropping feeling. She opens up like a flower.

This time it is more consistent and harder to ignore. She longs for more, greedily, and bucks her hips up to meet his. The extraordinary velvet and gold bed had already been squeaking, but now is near collapsing.

“Sarah!” Jareth calls out in pure bliss. “Oh, Sarah, oh yes darling.”

She grunts as he does, harder, faster, deeper somehow. She nearly screams a string of curse words, but instead unrecognizable, animalistic noises erupt from her. 

Jareth roars out above her, slowing, circling more, and snakes his hand down to her clit, rubbing it quick and hard. He jolts the hardest he has so far, and Sarah feels herself become full of liquid warmth. 

She grabs onto his shoulders and digs her nails into his back, as he lays still and lets her continue bucking against him, continuing to circle her clit. She rides out, vision becoming extremely blurry, the most intense pleasure she has ever felt. 

Her whole body convulses underneath him and Jareth looks down with the biggest grin he has ever felt form on his face. He is smitten with the young babe who has tested every possible part of him. 

She finally stops writhing and he pulls himself out, watching his cum drip out of her before collapsing next to her in the bed. 

“Oh, my sweet pet. You are the answer to all.” 

He runs his fingers through her hair and she cuddles up next to him. They fall asleep as they are.


End file.
